Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru
Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる lit. Seguramente Escucharas Nuestra Juventud) es el séptimo sencillo de μ’s así como la canción que aparece en los créditos de cierre del anime empezando desde el segundo episodio en adelante. La mayoría de las veces es interpretada por μ’s, sin embargo, dependiendo del episodio es interpretada por diferentes miembros. Existen siete versiones en total: #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por μ’s (Eps. 2, 3, 8, 10, 11, 13) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi (Ep. 4) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por Nico Yazawa (Ep. 5) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por Todas excepto Eli Ayase y Nozomi Toujou (Ep. 6) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por Eli Ayase y Nozomi Toujou (Ep. 7) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por Kotori Minami (Ep. 9) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por Honoka Kousaka(Ep. 12) Todas las versiones se encuentran en el álbum: "Notes of School idol days" siendo esta la banda sonora de la serie. Lista de canciones Edición Regular ''' '''CD #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) #Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (Off Vocal) #Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) (Off Vocal) Vídeos TVCM = Letra Rōmaji= Sunao ni oikakete Yuuki de oikakete Chiisa na negai ga ashita wo tsukuru Dekiru kamo Minna ga nozomu nara Dare yori ganbacchae Tonikaku jounetsu no mama ni Mezasu no wa kirei na kaze fuku michi Hane no you ni Ude agete Mabushii mirai he to tobu yo Kitto seishun ga kikoeru Sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru Sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (Ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda Sugao de aitai yo Genki ni aitai yo Kirakira nagareru hizashi no moto de Hanasu no wa Minna no kore kara sa Dare ka ga itteta yo Jibun wo shinjireba kanau Wakaru kamo kiseki wa tsukameru hazu Kuyashisa wo Uketomete Egaita sekai he no tabi wa Yatto seishun no hajimari Kono kaikan wo agetai Doko made mo nobite yuku hokorashisa Yatto seishun no hajimari Kono kaikan ga suki da yo Hontou ni kimi ga ite (Suteki sa itsu mo) Hontou no kimi no tame Kitto seishun ga kikoeru Sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru Sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (Ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nan da |-| Kanji= 素直に追いかけて　勇気で追いかけて 小さな願いが明日（あした）を作る できるかも　みんなが望むなら 誰より頑張っちゃえ　とにかく情熱のままに 目指すのは綺麗な風吹く道 羽のように　腕上げて まぶしい未来へと飛ぶよ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて（嬉しい景色） となりは君なんだ 素顔で会いたいよ　元気に会いたいよ きらきら流れる陽射しの元で 話すのは　みんなのこれからさ 誰かが言ってたよ　自分を信じれば叶う わかるかも奇跡はつかめるはず 悔しさを　受けとめて 描いた世界への旅は やっと青春の始まり　この快感をあげたい どこまでも伸びてゆく誇らしさ やっと青春の始まり　この快感が好きだよ 本当に君がいて（素敵さいつも） 本当の君のため きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて（嬉しい景色） となりは君なんだ |-| Español= Persíguelo perseverante, persíguelo audaz Un pequeño sueño mañana (mañana) se creará Será posible si así todos los desean Esfuérzate más que nadie por tu pasión Nuestro destino es un hermoso sendero por donde sopla el viento Levanta tus brazos como si fueran alas Y vuela hacia un deslumbrante futuro Estoy segura de que puedes oír la melodía de nuestra juventud ¡Sonríe cada día y estarás bien! Quiero ver el momento en que puedas oír nuestra juventud Quédate a mi lado (¡Qué placentero espectáculo!) Y yo me quedare al tuyo Quiero conocerte, estaré feliz de verte Bajo los deslumbrantes rayos del sol De lo que hablamos es de nuestro futuro Alguien dijo que nuestros sueños se realizarían sí creíamos en nosotros Sin embargo, comprendo que los milagros deben entenderse Acepta la frustración Y viaja al mundo que tanto imaginas Quiero que sientas el placer de ver florecer a nuestra juventud Sin importar donde estés, extiéndete orgullosamente Me encanta que sientas el placer de ver el florecer de nuestra juventud Realmente estás aquí (¡Siempre tan encantador!) Y realmente estoy aquí para ti Estoy segura de que puedes oír la melodía de nuestra juventud ¡Sonríe cada día y estarás bien! Quiero ver el momento en que puedas oír nuestra juventud Quédate a mi lado (¡Qué placentero espectáculo!) Y yo me quedare al tuyo Categoría:Sencillos de µ's Categoría:Canciones de µ's